


To Give

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Drarry Firsts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had no idea giving gifts could be so rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give

The first time Draco buys a gift for Harry it is actually a bit of an accident.

In fact Draco isn’t even sure how he ends up in Diagon Alley that Tuesday, just knows he finds himself strolling the streets aimlessly as the bitter cold sweeps through the cobbled streets and he clutches his tea tightly in his hands in a feeble attempt to warm himself.

Once the rain starts however he finds himself ducking into a particularly unassuming clothing store that he normally wouldn’t have otherwise entered. Though at first glance they seem to sell a rather large assortment of Wizarding robes in all cuts and styles it is the small section in the corner of less formal, almost muggle style clothing, that manages to catch his eye.

When he is absolutely sure that no one is paying attention to him he wanders towards the far table unable to stop himself from reaching out to stroke his fingers across a soft, thickly knit jumper. It is one of those ridiculously chunky knit kinds that Harry seems strangely fond of, though his always have a large H on the front. Draco can’t help but notice that it looks just as warm as it is soft. He cannot stop himself from imaging it on Harry.

His Harry.

At least that what he calls him in the privacy of his own mind. They haven’t had that talk yet, it’s only been a few months so far. And there is no occasion for it, no holiday or birthday to justify buying it for him.

Draco shakes his head softly, before setting it back down on the table then turning around and heading towards the door instead. Yet once he reaches the exit, his fingers hesitate at the door handle and he turns his head one last time to stare at the innocent piece of clothing laying on the table.

It doesn’t have to be a big deal, he thinks. It’s not like it’ll come with a note that says I’m falling in love with you. It’s just a jumper. Just an innocent and unassuming jumper.

Except, several minutes later when Draco inexplicably finds himself exciting the shop with it wrapped up safely underneath his right arm he knows it is not just a jumper.

It takes Draco nearly two weeks before he works up the courage to actually give it to Harry.

“What’s this?” Harry asks, looking confused when Draco abruptly sets the package in front of him with no explanation.

Taking a steadying breath he just shrugs hoping he looks more relaxed than he feels. “It’s not a big deal, I just thought…..I just thought you would like it.”

He doesn’t mention the way he’d sat at home the day he’d bought it, hugging the jumper closely and imaging Harry wearing it while they sit curled together on the couch kissing softly, or the way Draco wants to push it up Harry’s stomach and feel his skin warmed from the soft, thick wool.

“You bought me something?” Harry asks quietly, and Draco looks up from his hands and immediately feels his stomach flip at the look of adulation on Harry’s face, as if he can’t imagine anything more surprising or more pleasing.

Harry is so slow to open it Draco beings to wonder if he’s ever gotten a gift before. It’s on the tip of his tongue to tease him about it when the plain brown paper finally falls away and Harry’s fingers reach out to stroke it.

“Oh,” Harry whispers, and Draco finds it hard to breathe when Harry lifts the sweater as if it were made of gold pressing his cheek into the soft fabric and sighing softly. Harry looks up at him suddenly, an almost shy smile on his face as he tugs his own shirt off quickly before pulling the new jumper on.

Then Harry is closing the distance between them, his cold hands on Draco’s flushed face. He just stands there for a long moment just watching Draco as his thumbs stroke Draco’s cheeks slowly as if he were the one made out of gold, as if he were a gift too.

When Harry finally leans forward to press their lips together the kiss is gentle in a way they have never been before, and Draco’s left hand comes up to rest lightly on Harry’s lower back as his other finds Harry’s hand and tangles their fingers together.

And as they stand there, their foreheads pressed together with Harry smiling at him, so open and free, Draco is left wondering how it’s possible to have given something to Harry but feel like he is the one receiving something important.


End file.
